The Surprise
by Prinadey Shi Suki
Summary: Hiei and his pet dragon Chaos come home from a year of training...only to find a surprise awaiting for them. Will this change Hiei...? HieixOC
1. The training

Hiei was sitting on a branch of a very tall and leafy tree relaxing. The fire demon had a lot on his mind lately…a lot. He and his pet dragon Chaos had left for training for the first year. His sister Yukina had gotten him the dragon during Christmas time for a present. Chaos was an interesting dragon; he changed colors depending on moods. Black was when he was angry and red for when he was happy. The dragon was actually a rare one from what Yukina said and was strong. Not to mention he even had a human form…however the boy was always nude when changing into forms…, good thing he brought a pair of clothes for the other. He was not going to train a nude person, which was the last thing he wanted to do. Hiei and the boy had trained for about eight hours straight today and Chaos was tired, so he decided to let the boy rest while he could.

Hiei however was just thinking about the girl he left behind for the time being. The demon missed her ever so much. _Kaori_ was her name, a crazy elf that always looked for the best in him. He never understood why, but she did and he wasn't going to question her. The couple had been together for about five years. The fourth year Kaori had to leave him for a year to visit her brother, but when she came back the two only had spend about five months with each other before he left. The man wanted to train Chaos so he could be strong enough to defeat him. Why? He wasn't sure…, but Kaori understood. She always did…but he couldn't stop thinking about her. The demon was starting to wonder if she was missing him.

Hiei and Chaos has been away for about six months now and Chaos was showing progress and was getting stronger. Hiei snapping out of his thoughts shifted his position on the tree branch and let his crimson orbs gaze down from the tree at the sleeping boy. Hn. The demon thought emotionless a bit and without thinking disappeared from the tree. Landing on the solid grassy floor he walked over to a lake that was only a few steps away from him.

"Chaos, I said you could rest. Not sleep. We still have training to do." Hiei said loud enough for the other to hear him and to wake up by.

Chaos on the other hand groaned a bit as his red hair started to slowly fade to black as his master spoke. Sitting up groggily the dragon rubbed his eyes and opened them as red orbs were shown. Chaos red shirt was torn and so were his pants; he had a delicate face and was slightly scrawny, but he was working on it. "Sorry master. I just fell asleep…"

The boy said before standing up. Hiei turned his head while his crimson eyes gazed into Chaos's red ones.

"Sit. Just don't fall asleep. You can do that later." Hiei said before turning his head to look at the water. He was being a bit harsh to the dragon since he was technically only one years of age. How his human form was like an eighteen year old was beyond him. "We'll begin again in two hours. For now just eat and drink some water."

That night the two had trained a lot more and finally he allowed the other to sleep. Chaos really needed it, he had pretty bad wounds and he did as well. A flesh wound in the chest and his shoulder was pretty bad. He bandaged himself already while the other was sleeping besides the lake. Hiei was quite tired himself…, today was a long day. The demon disappeared into a tree and pressed his back against it's trunk before closing his eyes. "Only six more months…" The man said in a low voice before letting himself drift off into a light sleep.

**(XD Sorry if it's lame. But it will get interesting and AMUSING later on. XD Don't worry…heehee. So stick around and please review!)**

**(PS: Also, if you see another story of mines saying "New life" ._. ignore it. I deleted it and somehow...it's title is still there and stuff. :/**)


	2. The Surprise

It's been a full year now and Hiei and Chaos were finished training for the year and Chaos had improved greatly as expected. However…the boy still needed more training, but this year was a start. Hiei had a bag over his shoulder with bandages in there and some clothes. The demon's right shoulder was bandaged since there was a big wound there; heh…blood was still seeping through. Hiei's black top was a bit torn and so were his black pants. Chaos however was in his dragon form on his shoulder with his tail wrapped around his neck. During the training he taught the boy to transform into his human form clothed. How he did it was beyond him. The demon broke out of his thoughts before speaking to the dragon. "We're almost at the temple." He told the dragon and the other just nodded.

Hiei couldn't wait until he got to the temple he wanted to see how Kaori was doing and to see his sister of course. Genkai…he could care less about. Heh. Hiei did have his own house in demon world with Kaori, but Kaori wanted to stay with Genkai and Yukina so she wouldn't be alone. Hiei and Chaos kept on walking through the forest until the large stairs to the temple came to view. "Here we are…"

The demon darted up them quickly before reaching the main doors while taking off his shoes, since Genkai hated having people walk in with shoes. Hn. stepping inside, he set the bag down on the floor and glanced around. "Anyone here?" Hiei asked loudly since he didn't see anyone in the main room. Odd.

Kaori yawned a bit before getting out of her bed, she overslept again. Gah. The elf ran her hands through her long silver hair before rubbing her pink eyes with them. Getting out of the bed slowly she heard a voice. A familiar one…, was that Hiei? Kaori's elf ears twitched a bit before heading out of the bedroom and made her way into the main room in her pink nightgown. "Hiei!!" She cried happily.

Turning his head to the side he spotted Kaori coming into the room in her nightgown. Leave it to Kaori to sleep in late, lazy elf she was. "Hey." He smirked at the girl before walking over towards her. Touching her cheek gently with one of his hands the demon gave her one of his rare smiles. "Good to see you."

"Hehe, I couldn't agree more." The elf said with a light laugh as her lover came over to touch her cheek. She loved seeing him smile…it really was a wonderful thing. "How was the training?" Kaori asked the man before letting her hand travel to Chaos to scratch his chin. Chaos replied with a little happy noise, which made her smile.

"Ah, well. I accomplished a lot of things." The demon said while the girl petted the dragon on his shoulder.

"That's good." Kaori said with another smile before glancing to the side before looking back at Hiei. "Hiei…there's something I need to tell you."

The fire demon blinked a bit when Kaori spoke. Something to tell him…? "Tell me what…?"

Kaori pulled her hand away from Chaos and placed it on the hand that was touching her cheek. "Over the year…I found out I was pregnant…" Kaori said her eyes lowering a bit knowing how Hiei was going to react.

Hiei gave the girl a confused look as she touched his hand and continued on speaking. This time…he froze at the last word that came out of her mouth. _Pregnant…!? She was pregnant!?_ "W-What…?"

"Yes, if I knew how to contact you I would have." She said biting the bottom of her lips a bit. "Here…follow me." Kaori said before pulling away from the man as she grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway. Walking up to one of the bedroom doors slowly she stepped inside and walked up to the crib. "There he is."

Hiei was still shocked and just allowed him to be pulled down the hallway and into the bedroom. He glanced over at the crib that was in the room. Hiei's crimson orbs gazed down and he could almost feel his left eye twitch. That….baby…looked exactly like him! Same hair and all. The only difference…was that he had elf ears. Ugh…he still couldn't believe this was happening. Kaori had a baby…that looked like him! It never crossed his mind that the girl would get pregnant…and the fact that he was a father. Father…, how was he supposed to raise a baby!? He didn't even like kids!

"His name is Yukiko. Yukina and Genkai helped me take care of him while you were away." Kaori said with a smile as she glanced up at Hiei who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Yukiko…?" He asked before nodding a bit as Kaori said that Yukina and Genkai helped her. That was good…though he was starting to feel guilty that he missed her pregnancy. "I'm sorry." The man sighed deeply before turning to look at her.

"Yes." Kaori said before giving her lover a look when he apologized. "Don't worry about it, I understand." She said before stepping forwards to kiss the other on the lips.

Hiei was about to say something, but the girl had kissed him. Hiei returned it softly before breaking it when the baby that was in the crib stood up. "Uh…Kaori, he's awake." The man pointed out as the boy was standing up holding onto the railing of the crib.

Yukiko had woken up to see his mother and some man in the room, so he stood up holding onto the crib. He just stared at them all confused before he started to cry. "Momma!"

**( XD So there you go, the second chapter! Hehe…Hiei is a father. Please review!)**


	3. Yukiko

**(I'm sorry that I am SO late to updating, soooo busy. D: But I hope you like this chapter, it is kind of short though. xD)**

The dragon had gazed over at the small baby that happened to be Kaori and Hiei's child. The expression on Hiei's face could tell everything.

Poor master, a lot of thoughts were probably going through his mind. Snapping out of his thoughts the dragon had flew off of his master's shoulders and onto the ground.

A moment later a puff of smoke appeared around him as he transformed into his human form. The boy's hair was red and his crystal blue eyes were showing. The dragon's attire was a plain red shirt and black pants, nothing too special.

"I think he's adorable." Chaos grinned happily at Kaori before stepping close to the crib. Reaching a hand down the boy had patted the little one's head. Chaos had glanced over at Hiei who was just staring at the boy.

Kaori on the other hand had smiled back at Chaos before she had moved her hands to pick up Yukiko as he started to fuss.

"Shh, shh. Momma didn't mean to wake you up sweetie." Kaori said as she started to tickle the demon's elf ear causing Yukiko to wiggle. "Love, would you like to hold him?" The elf offered with a smile on her peach color lips.

Hiei had watched as Chaos flew off of his shoulder then transformed into his human form. _Hiei was still not use to all of this…, and how could Kaori be so calm about all of this? _

_He was GONE while the girl was pregnant. Ugh, leave it to Kaori to think nothing of it. She truly was a weird one_. Snapping out of his small thoughts Hiei let his crimson orbs widen lightly when Kaori asked Hiei if he wanted to hold the baby.

How was he supposed to hold him? "I don't know…" Hiei muttered lightly, but of course Kaori walked towards him and handed the baby in his arms. "Gah--Kaori, I don't even know how to hold a baby!"

The fire demon scoffed, but it only caused Kaori to grin as she moved his arms to hold the boy right. "Oh nonsense, it's not that hard. Even Chaos could hold him." Kaori laughed at the demon which caused him to glare at her.

Yukiko was about to fuss again when his mother had put him in the man's arms, but stopped as he glanced up at him.

The man that was holding him…caused him to relax. There was something about him, but he didn't know what. Just as he was about to yawn, his nose was poked! Yukiko squirmed in the man's arms as he whined. "Nuu!"

Hiei had winced a little when the boy started to squirm when Chaos poked his nose. "Kaori he's fussing." Hiei stated as he handed the baby back to Kaori.

The elf had laughed as Hiei had handed the baby back to her because he was fussing. "Oh Hiei, stop being scared." Kaori teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.

The dragon covered his mouth with his hands as he held in a giggle, causing Hiei to glare his way. "Sorry master." Chaos nodded with an anime sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"Hn…" Hiei grunted at Chaos as he laughed at Kaori's comment towards him. "I'm not scared." The fire demon protested while staring at Yukiko as the boy stared back at him. _Creepy._

"Uh-huh." Teased Kaori again as she headed out of Yukiko's room and made her way back to the main room while the other two followed.

"Kaori, are we going home?" Chaos asked the elf demon as he skittered out of the room and into the room Kaori entered.

Hiei walked silently behind the dragon with his hands into his pockets while staring at the elf waiting for her to answer to Chaos's question.

"Well, Yusuke had invited me to go over to his place along with everyone else. They wanted to see Yukiko, plus I'm sure they'll be thrilled that you guys are back. Well…minus Kuwabara obviously." Kaori laughed.

"Urameshi's place?" Hiei cocked a brow before sighing lightly. "I guess." _Well, it would be nice to see everyone, he supposed_.

"Teehee." Chaos giggled lightly at the two. _Ah well as much as he wanted to go home, it would be fun to see everyone!_

"Alright, first I got to pack some things, want to help?" Kaori offered the two with a loving smile on her lips.

**(Again, short! But please review! Favorite! =D )**


	4. The gathering

**(Well here is the 4th chapter, I hope you enjoy it. XD )**

After Kaori had finished packing and got dressed all four of them took off towards Yusuke's place. Normally, she would have had everyone meet her at the temple, but Yusuke insisted her to come over. It didn't bother her really. Except for the fact that she stood out like a sore thumb in the human world. People probably thought she was albino with her white hair and pink eyes. However, she could hide her elf ears though, which was good. Ah well. The woman was wearing a black dress with matching boots and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was pushing Yukiko in a stroller while glancing at the boy since he was squirming a bit while making noises. "Yukiko, if you keep making those noises you won't get to play with your toys." She snickered, which caused Yukiko to stop what he was doing with a frown on his face.

Hiei had his hands shoved into his pockets as he kept his crimson orbs onto Yukiko. This was so odd, the boy looked just like him and it still hasn't sunk in that he had a kid. However…when the boy started to fuss Hiei glared at the boy. "Take his toys away? Is that the best threat you got?" Hiei scoffed.

"…Hiei, he is a baby and it got him to stop. He doesn't need any ass kicking." Kaori rolled her pink eyes at the demon, which caused Hiei to turn his head.

"Well, we're here! That is his apartment isn't it, Master?" Chaos interrupted the two as he pointed his index finger at the apartment, earning a nod from Kaori. Yay! He was right! Chaos giggled mentally as he skittered towards the door and knocked loudly. "Hehe."

_…Why was Chaos so giggly? Hiei had to admit, he preferred Chaos's black side better than his red side. He acted like a five year old at times. Ah, well. Chaos was technically a baby himself despite his human appearance_. The man walked behind his dragon and waited for someone to open the door.

Kaori walked up to the two boys before releasing her hands from the grip on the stroller and walked around to Yukiko as she picked him up in her arms. "Hey, Chaos can you get the stroller?" Kaori asked the dragon, in which smiled in return.

_(With Yusuke and the others.)_

Yusuke was sitting on his couch with a can of coke in his hand as he took a long sip out of it. His mother was out getting drunk somewhere, so he had Kurama and Kuwabara to come over. Not to mention Kaori was bringing her baby over. Yukiko…? That was his name right? Heh, it still amused him that Hiei was a father now. The fire demon was sure as hell in for a shock whenever he got back. Yusuke was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't even hear someone knocking at the door until Kuwabara spoken.

"Urameshi! Door!" The orange haired boy shouted at his friend.

"Shut up, I'm getting it." Yusuke groaned before getting off of the couch lazily before heading over to the door. Opening it he smirked at the sight of Kaori and her baby. _Wow, he looked just like Hiei! Minus, the elf ears, but still!_ Just then he glanced to the side noticing Hiei and Chaos holding a stroller. "Hey! You two are back early!" Yusuke laughed before stepping aside to let them inside.

"Obviously, detective." Hiei scoffed as he pushed passed Yusuke when he opened the door. Once stepping inside he noticed the fool sitting on the loveseat and Kurama sitting calmly in a chair, as always.

"Why, hello." Kurama said with a nod as he looked up from the book he was reading. Closing it slowly the red haired kitsune had set the book aside.

Kuwabara gasped excitedly when he saw Kaori walk in along with Chaos and Hiei. However, the baby in Kaori's arms made him grin. "He looks just like the runt!" He laughed before walking over to the boy and started to tickle the boy's tummy.

"Nice to see you all." Kaori laughed as she was soon greeted by Kuwabara who started to tickle Yukiko's tummy. This had caused Yukiko to make a face at the strange man and squirmed a bit. Seconds later Yukiko was clinging to his mother's shirt lightly. "Nu!!"

"Oh! I know something that'll make him laugh." Kuwabara said as he moved his hands to his face and made a silly expression towards the young boy. Yukiko, on the other hand closed his eyes as his elf ears lowered as he started to whimper.

"How was the training?" Kurama asked his dear friend as he let his emerald eyes travel over to Hiei. Well, he wasn't expecting the fire demon to be back so early, but oh well, it was nice to see him.

"Alright." Hiei shrugged simply, not wanting to go into details before glancing behind him when he saw Kuwabara faking faces at Yukiko. "Baka. Stop it. Your face is hideous enough to scare him." Hiei groaned.

"Shut up short stuff!" Kuwabara shouted at the fire demon, who only glared at him in return.

"Hiei, stop he was only trying to make him laugh." Kaori laughed before moving away from Kuwabara so she could sit on the couch.

"Well, he failed." Hiei scoffed before leaning his back against the wall as his crimson orbs gazed over to Yukiko who had stopped whimpering by now.

Chaos, who was talking to Yusuke had skittered over to the couch as well and sat besides Kaori. "Hehe, he's so adorable isn't he?"

"Heh, yeah. Except for the fact he looks JUST like Hiei. You would think it was a clone." Yusuke had said with a snicker before sitting on the edge of the couch. "So, Hiei what is it like to be a father now?"

Hiei had allowed his gaze to make its way over to Urameshi when he had asked him a question. "…Odd." He said with a sigh.

"Hmm, Yusuke. Do you mind if I make some tea?" Kurama asked his friend who in reply stretched tiredly and nodded. "Well then, I'll make some tea. Kaori, care to help?" Kurama offered with a smile before heading into Yusuke's kitchen.

"Sure, hold on." Kaori had gotten off of the couch and handed Chaos Yukiko with a smile. Yukiko had made a light whining noise when he was handed to someone else, but stopped. "Nn…"

**(Sorry if it seemed short, also, please review 33 :D )**


End file.
